


Insieme sotto la doccia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido scienziato [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento intimo tra Thor e Banner, ormai libero da Hulk.





	Insieme sotto la doccia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL MOVIES – THE AVENGERS (SERIE) Bruce Banner/Thor Post!Infinity War, in un universo inverosimilmente tutto rose e fiori; Thor arriva nel laboratorio che Bruce condivide con Tony con una tuta morbida addosso, una tazza di tisana alle erbe fra le mani e un assonnato: «Vieni a farti una doccia, Bruce, amico mio.»

Insieme sotto la doccia

 

Banner si guardò allo specchio, si accarezzò la guancia e piegò di lato il capo, si grattò un sopracciglio e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Ancora non riesco a credere che io e l’Altro ci siamo finalmente divisi” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

< Pensavo saremmo morti tutti contro Thanos e, invece, Tony è riuscito a controllare il guanto. Non solo abbiamo vinto, ma abbiamo potuto utilizzarlo per fare molte cose buone… è un peccato che abbiamo dovuto nasconderlo, ma Stark sarebbe impazzito ad abusarne > pensò. Sentì una serie di bip e si voltò, avanzò lungo il laboratorio, saltò evitando il panino che Stark aveva abbandonato per terra.

“Il suo progetto è in elaborazione al 50%” risuonò la voce di Friday. Banner annuì e raggiunse uno schermo olografico, vagliando la raffigurazione 3d della sua nuova invenzione.

La porta a vetri si aprì ed entrò Thor, indossava una morbida tuta leggermente più larga, che ricadeva in numerose pieghe sul suo corpo muscoloso.

“In codesto luogo che tu e Uomo di Metallo condividete sei rimasto molte lune… sarai affaticato” disse. Si piegò in avanti, raggiungendo Banner, quest’ultimo si tolse gli occhiali e se li pulì nell’orlo della camicia.

“Thor” sussurrò. Si alzò sulle punte e, arrossendo, gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, sentendo la barba spinosa.

Thor gli porse una tazza di tisana, l’odore delle erbe punse le narici di entrambi.

Banner la prese tra le mani e vi soffiò sopra.

“È parecchio presto. Ti credevo ancora addormentato” disse. Si raddrizzò gli occhiali e sorseggiò il contenuto della tazza, sentendolo caldo al palato.

Thor si grattò la pancia e sbadigliò, i suoi occhi erano semichiusi e arrossati.

“La stanchezza ancora ghermisce le mie membra” disse.

Banner sorrise guardando la sua espressione assonnata e arrivò a bere metà del contenuto della tazza.

“Hulk?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

“Lui e Valkiria sono la principale causa del mio prematuro risveglio. Nonostante la loro camera sia stata insonorizzata, essendo sopra di lui, a seguito di ‘numerosi colpi’, ha fatto precipitare dell’intonaco sul mio viso” borbottò Thor.

Banner ridacchiò e concluse quasi completamente la tisana.

“È davvero molto buona. Ti stai specializzando” ammise.

< Si è dimostrato un vero intenditore di piante medicinali, mi aiuta ad essere il ‘medico’ improvvisato della nostra strana squadra, o forse dovrei dire famiglia > pensò.

“Vieni a farti una doccia, Bruce, amico mio” propose Thor, porgendogli il braccio muscoloso. 

Bruce annuì, posò la tazza vuota su un tavolinetto di metallo e si appese al suo braccio, dicendo: “Friday, continua pure senza di me. Se ci sono problemi, avverti Tony”.

Thor gli prese la mano nella propria, più grande e bollente, Banner rabbrividì alla stretta ferrea di lui. Si lasciò condurre fino al bagno, Thor sbadigliò rumorosamente.

Banner gli lasciò andare la mano, chiuse a chiave la porta ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

“Hai ragione, ho proprio bisogno di un bagno” disse.

“Desideri la mia presenza, amico mio?” chiese Thor con voce calda.

“La desidero sempre” rispose Banner, mentre il Dio del Tuono apriva l’acqua della doccia e la regolava.

“Cerca di non fulminarti da solo” lo stuzzicò Bruce. Entrambi risero.

Thor si spogliò, Banner osservò il suo corpo muscoloso, allungò le dita tremanti e lo accarezzò, sentendo il suo corpo massiccio e duro. Si eccitò ed ansimò, socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi, le palpebre tremanti.

Le pupille di Thor erano a loro volta dilatate, mentre il figlio di Odino fissava Banner. Entrarono entrambi sotto il getto.

I glutei di Thor erano sodi, le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo il suo corpo muscoloso, alcune gocce rimasero impigliate nella placca dorata che gli copriva l’occhio, le altre gocciolavano dai suoi capelli corti e dalla sua barba folta.

< Il suo odore è più intenso delle erbe che prepara, mi fa girare la testa > pensò Banner.

Thor lo premette contro la parete della doccia, Banner chiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo, lasciando che il getto tiepido investisse il suo viso. Thor gli afferrò con foga i fianchi e si strusciò contro di lui, il suo corpo statuario solleticava quello dell’altro con i suoi peli umidi e dorati.

Banner iniziò a prepararsi da solo, rabbrividendo di piacere leggermente, le gocce d’acqua scivolavano sulle sue labbra.

< Mai avrei pensato che avrei preferito un uomo sia a Natasha che a Betty. Sono cambiato così tanto dopo Hulk e non solo per la trasformazione, ho imparato ad amare una nuova vita > pensò.

Thor lo aiutò a prepararsi, Banner piegò in avanti il capo, premendo il mento sul petto e boccheggiò, gemendo di piacere.

Thor si mise esattamente sotto il getto, le gocce si sparpagliavano a raggera sopra il suo capo. Penetrò Banner con un lungo gemito di piacere, Banner si aggrappò a lui con entrambe le mani e gemette di piacere. Banner sbatteva ritmicamente contro la parete della doccia, mentre le spinte di Thor si facevano sempre più forti, graffiò la pelle del Dio del Tuono. Sporse il bacino, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi, rischiando di scivolare e cadergli addosso, Thor lo sosteneva. 

Banner si concentro sulle spinte di Thor, sull’altro che entrava dentro di lui, invadente e caldo. Lo baciò con foga, Thor teneva la schiena arcuata e si protendeva verso di lui.

Banner venne, l’acqua della doccia si mischiò allo sperma. Thor rallentò il ritmo, Banner gemeva e tossiva, quando dell’acqua gli finiva in bocca.

Banner gridò, quando Thor venne a sua volta. Anche lo sperma del semidio scivolò, mischiandosi all’acqua, andando giù per lo scarico.

Thor scivolò fuori da Banner, quest’ultimo saltò e il Dio del tuono lo afferrò al volo, stringendolo a sé. Banner gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e si abbandonò esausto contro di lui, Thor gli passò la mano tra i capelli sotto il getto dell’acqua. Lo cullò contro di sé e lo accarezzò, passandogli le mani massicce addosso, lavandolo.

“Sei più di un semplice amico” esalò Banner.

“Come desideri, mio compagno” rispose Thor.

 


End file.
